One of the most important parts of an internal combustion engine is its carburetor. Unless the carburetor performs well, the engine will not start reliably, will not run smoothly and deliver adequate power and good gasoline mileage, and will produce excessive atmospheric pollutants.
Because the proper operation of the carburetion system is so essential to total engine performance, much attention has been given in the past to carburetor design, and over the years the carburetor has become a complex device.
Furthermore, until recently there has been a greater emphasis on certain aspects of performance such as starting, acceleration and power developed with insufficient emphasis given to gasoline mileage and atmopheric polluting conditions.
Thus, a need exists for a new approach to the carburetor which will produce a better balance in total performance, and which provides in particular improved gas mileage and a lower level of atmospheric pollution.